


Impala en la Sala

by sexylibrarian12



Series: Risque Rhymes [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, John Barrowman - Freeform, M/M, PWP, of course, played by
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexylibrarian12/pseuds/sexylibrarian12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know this has been done and done, but I super don't care.</p><p>Also, this is just straight up cheesy porn plot. So, sorry, I guess?</p><p>(And another shoutout to MothMeetsFlame for the awesome title suggestion!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impala en la Sala

“Be advised that the one closest to you will fall under a curse. It will cause great and terrible changes, but take comfort that it will be temporary. And… I don’t think it will be all bad.”

The beautiful blonde sitting next to Dean at the bar finished her premonition with a coy smile and a wink. His right hand was clutched in both of hers and he reluctantly pulled away as her grip loosened.

“Okay, well, that sounds… intriguing.” he said with an unsure smile. “What do you say we drink to that?”

“Absolutely.” she replied brightly and Dean flagged down the bartender.

Dean believed the woman was a psychic, he’d certainly had enough proof in his life, but he was slow to believe someone he’d approached in a bar and was already a drink or two in. 

Later, Dean bid the woman goodnight (after a good ol’ romp in the Impala - man people loved getting fucked in that car) and headed back to his hotel room where Sam had been sound asleep for a couple hours now. He flopped on his own bed, not even bothering to take off his boots, and intended on crashing immediately. However, a nagging little thought in the back of his head just wouldn’t leave him alone: what if the psychic had been right?

What if she was talking about Sam? Or Cas? (Even though Dean hadn’t yet admitted his feelings for the angel.) But there was nothing he could do about it he supposed, plus she’d said it would be temporary. Still, he hated seeing his loved ones hurt…

The next thing Dean knew he was being woken up by Sam who was impatient to start the day. Dean looked at his watch and sighed; at least it had been a few hours.

“C’mon, I’ve got a lead. We’ve gotta get going.” Sam said as he threw a duffle bag onto his groggy brother’s chest.

Dean grunted irritably, but got up anyway. They were ready in a matter of minutes and Sam headed out to the car first. When Dean joined him he saw that Sam was knocking his boot against the side of the Impala.

“Hey, hey, hey! What are you doing?” he shouted as he ran over. 

“I have mud on my shoe!” Sam replied defensively.

Dean shoved him out of the way and crouched down. 

“If you scratched my baby…” he muttered as he wiped away the streaks of dirt. Luckily the grit hadn’t scuffed the flawless black paint but he still gave his brother a hefty glare as he walked to the driver’s side. Sam simply rolled his eyes and got in.

It turned out that they were hunting a witch, Dean’s least favorite target. She was causing havoc in the small town they’d landed in, but fortunately she didn’t seem bent on murdering anyone. Sam had found a spell that would rob her of her powers and they had captured her easily enough. 

Even with all her skills she was still only human and there wasn’t much she could do about being tied up and having a ritual performed on her. However, she could be heard muttering as Sam recited the incantation, but nothing happened immediately so they ignored her. 

When they were done she was unconscious and they untied her and laid her out on a cot in the warehouse they’d taken her to. They’d consulted Bobby on the spell and he’d told them it was likely she wouldn’t remember the past day or two, so they cleared out as soon as they were sure she’d be okay. 

It was dark now, but both men wanted to put miles behind them before finding someplace to crash. Dean reached out for the door handle on the Impala and was met with a sharp shock of static electricity.

“Ow!” he yelped and Sam laughed. “Shut up! I just wasn’t expecting it.”

A couple hours later they stopped for food and Dean received another huge shock when he went to get back in the car.

“Son of a bitch!”

It happened again later when Dean pulled over to take a leak, only this time he got it both climbing out of the car and getting back in. 

“Alright, what the fuck is going on?” he yelled. Sam laughed again and it just made Dean angrier. “Seriously, it’s not dry out or anything and you’re not getting shocked. What gives?”

“I don’t know, Dean.” Sam chuckled. “Let’s just find someplace to spend the night.” 

Dean grumbled at him and started the ignition.

 

Ten hours later they were back at the bunker. The shocks had increased in frequency along the way and Dean had almost gotten used to them. There was also a high-pitched whine emitting from the engine that had him on edge and he could swear the car shook every once in a while, but it was so subtle he couldn’t be sure. Sam teased him about his agitation and Dean tried to ignore him. 

After getting a good night’s sleep Dean decided to head to the nearest mechanic to have a chat about Baby’s symptoms and he took Cas’s car to give his a rest.

When he returned with no answers Sam was out, but Dean could tell Cas was still there; he could hear the TV on and his finely honed sixth sense told him there was another presence in the building. 

“Hey, Cas, you hungry?” he shouted from the kitchen.

“Oh, um… C-Cas isn’t here.” replied an almost timid male voice. 

Dean was immediately in combat mode and he rushed into the living room with his gun drawn.

“Who they hell are you?” he demanded.

Sitting on the couch was a sturdily built man with dark hair, clear blue eyes, and a startled look on his face. He wore a pair of sweats and… Dean’s favorite AC/DC T-shirt.

The stranger put his hands up in a placating gesture and slowly rose from his seat.

“W-well… I’m not entirely sure how this happened, but Sam and Castiel tell me name is Baby, which seems to feel right, and that I’m supposed to be a car?” The man seemed genuinely confused about the situation and Dean was starting to feel sympathetic. 

Of course, the fact that Dean’s favorite shirt was stretched tightly across this man’s broad shoulders and well-muscled chest was helping endear him toward the hunter as well.

“Well, then where are Sam and Cas now?” 

“They went out, Sam said, um… oh, he said ‘You just wait here and do whatever Dean tells you. He’ll know what’s going on.’ So, _do_ you know what’s going on?” 

Dean dropped his gun to his side and scrubbed a hand over his face. The man, Baby, visibly relaxed.

“Oh, my god, that chick was right…” he muttered to himself. Then to Baby: “I know exactly what’s going on - you’re under a curse. That stupid witch turned you human!” 

Baby just looked lost.

“You know what? Let’s not worry about that. Do you feel okay? What do you remember?” 

“I don’t have any memories before waking up on the floor of the garage. I just have these… feelings, like, I know who you, Sam and Cas are and I know that you and I… that we’re very special to one another.” Baby stepped closer and raised a big hand to Dean’s face, caressing it gently. 

Dean took a shocked step back and started to stammer. This was insane, but this is what the witch had done as her last act - what the psychic had predicted. This was his car personified and he was _hot_. But it was still weird and Dean felt like he should explain some things to Baby, but…

But the man was advancing toward him again and Dean didn’t back away this time. 

“So, what do you want me to do?” Baby’s fingertips brushed Dean’s arm and he looked at the hunter with puppy dog eyes to rival Sam’s.

“Uuuh… well, how do you… feel? Aren’t you freaked out at all?”

“I don’t think so.” Baby furrowed his brow. “It is strange, being in this form, I don’t really know what to do with all of… this.” He gestured to his whole body.

Dean looked him up and down and noticed Baby was tenting his pants.

 _Oh god…_

“Alright, so, follow your instincts - do what comes naturally right now.” Dean placed a reassuring hand on Baby’s shoulder. 

Without another word Baby stepped forward and pressed his lips to Dean’s. Dean’s eyes went wide briefly, then his downstairs brain took over and he decided to just go with it. His hand slid around Baby’s back to the opposite shoulder to pull the other man in close and Dean felt him press their bodies together. Dean let out a pained groan - this was wrong and weird and it felt amazing. 

Baby didn’t seem to know what to do with his hands, so Dean guided them to his hips and Baby immediately bucked up against Dean. He gripped Dean tightly, desperately, Dean could feel electricity crackle pleasantly against his skin.

“Um, okay… this is good. Let’s just… Let’s go to my room, okay?” Dean stammered against Baby’s lips as he continued to try and kiss Dean.

“Oh, yes, okay. Please show me.” Baby gave him a quirky half-smile that made Dean’s knees weak. 

Dean took Baby’s hand and lead him down the hall to his bedroom and closed the door behind them. Baby immediately attacked him again and Dean stumbled backward before suddenly finding himself tipping over onto the bed. They landed with a grunt and Baby kept kissing his face and neck until Dean pushed him away.

“I’m glad you’re eager, but let’s take it a little slower, okay?” Dean was still a little hesitant about this whole situation and he didn’t know what Baby could really handle.

Baby nodded his agreement and relaxed his whole body - Dean found his unquestioning acquiescence incredibly hot.

“Want me to tell you what to do?” he asked seductively as he rolled the other man over. Baby nodded again. “Okay, Baby, let’s get these clothes off first. Although, you look damn good with my shirt on.” Dean smirked and Baby actually blushed a little.

Dean slowly ran his hands up under said shirt, savoring the ripple of muscle under his fingertips as Baby squirmed in pleasure. He reached soft nipples that quickly hardened with his touch and Baby moaned. The shirt rucked up to reveal deliciously smooth skin and Dean teasingly flicked his tongue over it. Baby gasped and arched his back. 

Coaxing him to sit up briefly, Dean tugged Baby’s shirt off all the way and then took his own off. Baby’s eyes racked over his torso approvingly and his hands found Dean’s warm sides to lightly trail over. 

Licking his lips, Dean bent down again and kissed Baby, sloppy and intense. He started to kiss down Baby’s chest, then stomach, not taking his time; he was too worked up and he couldn’t help but think of the psychic saying that this wouldn’t be permanent, so he might as well go for it while he could. 

When he reached the waistband of Baby’s (his) pants he didn’t stop, mouthing at the skin where his happy trail disappeared as he tugged the elastic down. Baby cried out when he was freed from the confining material and the tip of his cock was suddenly enveloped by Dean’s mouth. 

“Deeean!” he moaned and grasped at the sheets underneath him.

Dean didn’t stop; he pulled the pants all the way off and bent Baby’s knees up to get better access to his body. He popped off Baby’s cock and kissed down the shaft, over his balls, kissed and licked his way down the perineum, pushed his knees up further, and finally started to tongue at Baby’s virgin hole. Baby gasped at the first probe of the strong muscle and Dean chuckled.

“Just you wait, it’s gonna get even better.” Dean mumbled against Baby’s hot flesh. He was relentless now, opening Baby with his tongue, then adding a finger. Baby writhed and cried out over and over again.

Dean stopped for a moment to grab a bottle of lube out of his bedside drawer. When he returned he easily slipped two fingers into Baby, causing the man to moan and shudder. Five seconds later Baby threw his head back in a silent scream when Dean found his prostate.

It was a matter of three short minutes to get Baby open enough to take Dean’s cock and Dean didn’t waste any time. He opened his jeans, slicked up his cock, and pressed against Baby’s waiting entrance.

“You ready?” he asked with a feral grin.

“Yes!” breathed Baby, panting harshly, hole fluttering against the tip of Dean’s member. 

Dean plunged in without mercy; Baby’s back arched up, his head thrown back, and he screamed at the sensation of being so full. Dean gripped his hips tight and began to thrust hard and fast. Baby made the most amazing noises as Dean pounded into him and Dean couldn’t help grunting himself. He pressed Baby’s knees down almost to his ears and adjusted his angle to relentlessly assault his partner’s prostate. 

Baby surprised Dean by cumming, completely untouched, all over his stomach and chest, even reaching his own face. Dean couldn’t hold it in any longer and spent deep within his lover with a long, drawn-out groan. He collapsed on top of Baby and they lay panting and kissing lazily until dean was too soft to stay inside him. 

“How do you feel, Baby?” Dean asked when he lay down beside him.

“Amazing.” Baby grinned. “Want to go again?”

 

The next morning Dean woke up alone. He got up and showered quickly before wandering out to the common area. Sam was sitting at one of the long tables on his laptop and Cas was sprawled out on a couch reading a book. Both men grinned knowingly at Dean.

“What?!” he yelled defensively.

“Oh, nothing…” Sam smiled casually. “Did you get a good night’s sleep?” He couldn’t keep it together and burst out laughing as he finished speaking. Cas chuckled quietly. 

“Oh, screw you guys.” Dean glowered. “Where’d Baby go anyway?” 

Sam and Cas sobered up and shrugged - they suspected the spell had worn off. 

Giving them one last dirty look Dean stalked off to the garage, more than half expecting to find the Impala there.

Sure enough, there it sat in all its glimmering black glory, a sleek 1967 Chevy Impala looking as it always did. Dean walked over and wistfully ran a hand over the hood, only to receive one last shock.

“Heh, I had a good time, too, Baby.” Dean smiled.


End file.
